Los Angeles Girl
by PreciousAngel15
Summary: Fifteen year old Yael lost everything. She meets a young women and her team and 'finds herself'. Read & Review, First FF in english ever!


Hey Ho! :) So this is my first actually english Fanfiction I decided to post... I'm from Germany so pleease don't hate me if it's too short or AU or something like that...

If you find any spelling mistakes, please feel free to talk to Cierra99, cause she proof readed it. (Sorry sweety, that one needed to be said!)

As for the title I wasn't sure how to call it and it was an early decision. So forgive me if it doesn't fit.  
enjoy! :)

And before I forget: I don't own anything, sadly as it is. Because if I did, Kensi and Deeks would have been together since the very beginning!

That's it. This is going to be over shortly, the girl thought to herself. She was 15, scared to hell and alone. Her mother had died, her sister took too much heroine and her father drank himself to death. Is this how life should be? Yael climbed the stairs to the roof and stood on the not so far away end of it. She could jump, if she wanted to.

She stood there, looked towards the horizon, and she could swear she saw the Golden Gate Bridge. But this was Los Angeles, so it couldn't possibly be the Golden Gate bridge, could it? Her beloved city where she was born and raised- till now. Now she's on her own in LA, a city where she's doesn't know anyone. She is somewhere where she wants to let go, sleep and never wake up again. But it's never that easy, is it?  
"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" She shouted and heard herself over and over again, like an echo. Seconds later the door behind Yael opened and a young women closed it behind herself.

"Yael, I know how you feel. But please, do you really want to jump? You could have such a great life with your friends and your family."  
Yael shook her head. "There's no family left. Everybody is gone. My Mom- gone. My sister- gone. My Dad- gone. Don't you understand? I'm alone! I can't do this anymore. It's OVER!"

She took one more step towards the end of the roof and looked down. She saw the blue and red lights of the police cars, people looking up at her. Words formed from three letters. FBI, CIA, IRA and what seemed like every other three letter agency in America. Then everything went blurry and she choked. After she regained a normal condition she asked the brunette women, "Which three letter agency are you from?"  
She laughed a little and pointed at the four letters on her vest. "Oh. My bad. Didn't realized you had it printed all over you..." Yael said and smiled a bit. She was beginning to like this women. She continued, "So you're NCIS. That's kinda... Cool."

"Tell me about it. My name's Kensi, by the way. These three men right from the police car are my colleagues." Yael took a look at the three men. One big, black, muscular man and another good looking but not so well shaved younger one.

"The blonde who's reminding me of Shaggy, that's your partner, right?" Kensi nodded and smiled. "You should tell him how you feel, you know? I think he's scared to hell that you're up here with me- the crazy teenager with the possible gun. Not that I have one. I don't. I can't even hold one. I would freak out, I think...

"I'm rambling aren't I? I mean what kind of girl is ready to die and her last words are 'I can't even hold a gun.' That's sad... Not that I can't hold a gun. Sad that I'm giving you relationship advice right now. I mean..."

"Take a deep breath, Yael. I like it when you talk, but it's kind of strange. You could be really good friends with Deeks. He talks as much as you do and his jokes are... Okay. Not that I like them, cause I don't."

Yael smiled. "Hell, I think it's better to get away from this roof, don't ya think?" She laughed and winked at Kensi, before she took one step backwards. She almost lost control of her own body. "That was..."

Kensi nodded and gently took a hold of Yael's arm. The girl blinked for a second before tears started to appear in her eyes. "Hey, hey. Don't start crying now. I got you and I'm not letting you go. So please do me a favor and stop crying. Or otherwise I'm getting a bit teary and so will Deeks." Kensi said. "I can hear him through the coms. He's actually crying, big Baby, isn't he?" She stroked away one tear on Yael's face and took her hand. "Let's get you down and checked out."

The girl nodded and asked quietly, "What's going to happen with me? I don't want to go into foster care- that's awful!" On the way down Kensi was silent. She said nothing and just thought. She opened the door to the EMS car and gently placed Yael in it.  
The girl spotted the blonde guy behind Kensi and said, "I've heard a lot about you, Deeks." She smiled.  
"You won't go into foster care if you don't want to. Maybe you can stay at my place, if you'd like."

Yael considered to say 'Yes' but before she could say something Deeks interrupted her, "I don't think that's such a good idea. You should see her house, it's a complete mess! No good place for a little girl."

Yael shot him a glare, similar to the one Kensi wore. "What's that supposed to mean?" The agent asked.  
"Yeah, and I'm not little! I'd say you're in serious trouble, Deeks!" Yael grinned evilly.

"I think it would be better to get you checked out, lady. I'm going to talk to Hetty. She definitely can do something about the foster home thing."  
Kensi nodded and watched him go. "Oh boy... Whatever it is you two have together- I'd go for it, If I were you... Who's Hetty by the way? I want to know everything about her and your job. It's so exciting!" Yael squirmed in her seat in the ambulance.  
"Shush. I'll tell you everything you want to know after we're at the hospital."  
Yael made a face. "I hate hospitals, Kensi."  
"So do I. Now shut up." They smiled and closed the doors of the car.

One week later, Yael's room:

Yael sat in her new bed in Kensi's apartment and thought about Kensi. She was the friendliest women she had met in the past few month. She knew that the women cared about her already and liked the feeling of that. Maybe it wasn't exactly a bad idea to go to LA...HECK! To go on that roof. After all she had someone who cared for her, didn't she?  
Yael stood up and opened the door a bit. "You love her already like a daughter, don't you, Kens?" Deeks asked. Yael liked the shaggy blonde too. And she had to laugh every time she saw these blind adults together. They were like a married couple after 40 years of marriage. How comes they hadn't hooked up yet?

"Yeah. She reminds me of myself. I was like that too after my Dad died and I left my Mom..." Yael smiled sadly. Kensi had told her about the disaster with her parents. She felt really sorry about her 'foster Mom' and talked to her about it every night since the incident on the roof.  
"You know... This might come out really wrong, but you are the loveliest women I met in life. I don't know how to put this, but our things... it's... I think..." Deeks stopped as Yael walked through the living room into the kitchen.

"Just getting a glass of milk." As she returned to the living room, she stopped in front of the couch where the adults awkwardly sat.  
"You two are hopeless. Look at you! You're head over heels in love with each other. Even Hetty knows that. So the only people denying it are you two. Please, can't you finally tell each other? I mean, yeah Deeks already tried that a minute ago and I came barging in here, but let's face the truth! If you can't say it then I will. Kens, Deeks is madly in Love with YOU. Deeks, Kensi is madly in Love with YOU. So please just finally kiss." She ended her speech and looked at the adults. They carefully leaned into each other and before their lips met, Yael shouted, "Are you insane?! What are you doing?! Silly guys. Not with me in the room. That's just wrong. So please, start when I'm gone, okay?!"

Yael looked seriously at Kensi and Deeks and a moment later she said, "Goodnight! See you tomorrow." She walked out of the room and into her own. Through the door she yelled, "Now you can kiss!" and added under her breath a silent, "If you haven't already done that."  
She sat on her bed, drinking the milk and eating a twinkie she had stole from Kensi. "I've finally found the family I'd wished I had..." was her last thought before she started her completely new life...

I know its short! Sorry again.

Special Thanks to my very good friend, the girl from Blacksburg :)  
She knows she's meant!

Please people, review or write me a message. Everything is approved and wanted...

PreciousAngel15 :)


End file.
